maybe or maybe not
by blindedbylife
Summary: after fang first fanfic. when they runite not sure if it's going to be a two shot or a full story. suck at summaries. please read. And review. :D dose anybody know how to put up a new chapter? FAXNESS! I live for it.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, this is my first fan-fic so i am totally open to critisicm, suggestions, and help. hope you like it.**

**Max's POV**

_**It has been 19 years since Fang left. 19 depressing,boring,hateful years since Fang deserted me and left me to be by myself. I wasn't sure if I should forgive him or if I should kick his sorry -ever-lovin bum from hear to next year. In the 19 years he's been gone i have done many things.**_

_**Years 1-5 = picking up my broken heart.**_

_**Years 6-10 = finding ways to ignore the lonliness that had engulfed me. And learning to deal with the numbness that had come over me.**_

_**Years 11-15 = having the flock desert me and saving the world. Oh and let us not forget the Voice riding my butt to save the world. (I still have no idea who the Voice is.)**_

_**Years 16-19 = nothing,nada, zilch,zip**_

_**So as you can see everything has been very boring. The Flock has become very succesful or very out in the open. there isn't a day that goes by that you don't see one of them on a cover of a magazine. Can you guess the two that haven't shown up on the cover of a magazine yet? if you guessed Fang and I you absolutely right. Nuge and Gazzy got married when Nudge turned eighteen. They now have twin girls Alicia and Pamela. They are now living in Florida. Iggy and Angel got married four years later. They have a daughter named Kendra and are living somwhere in Japan. Nudge is a famous fashion designer and Gazzy is working for the goverment and gets to make bombs. Iggy makes fireworks and then sets them off on fourth of July every year for a firworks show in Japan. Angel also works for the goverment 'persuading' leaders of different countries to make peace. So I guess you could say they all got there dream jobs. I on the other hand worked at a gas station and still lived at our house that the CSM built for us. Dylan died on a fly he took before he could fly very well. But to be honest I couln't care less because he just got on my last nerve. I finally got up out of my bed and went down to the kitchen. Before Iggy had left me to cook for myself he had enroled me into a cooking class. Which i might add if Iggy hadn't already alerted the fire department the building would have been gone. I still could barely cook anything but I no longer set the kitchen or anything else on fire. I looked at my calender and noticed the date. I had exactly one year until I would meet Fang at the Hawk Cave. One more agonizing year before we would be reunited. **_

_**11 months and thirty days later...**_

_**It was almost time. One more day until I would see Fang again. I was setting out tonight for the cave and would be there at about ten in the mornig tomarrow. I was so excited I couldn't sit down. I had to tie myself to a chair to keep still and even that didn't help. Let's just say you can't tell it's a chair anymore. It's finally time I was setting out on my trip to the hawk cave. I had my pack from when we were on the run with a change of cloths and some power bars. I walked to the door and did an up and away ready to meet my one and only love. I knew that I was going to take Fang back but I was probaply going to make sure that he would feel really guilty. And at least make sure he would never leave me again. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so i will be setting up a poll to see if anyone wants me to continue this story. it will be continued if i can get at least 30 votes to continue. thanks. enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing from Maximum Ride. I own nothing and that is how it always will be.**

**_Max's POV**

_I was almost there. The hawks had just decided to fly with me when I saw the dark outline of a person in the morning air. The figure was tall and dark. When I got closer I could see the clear outline of the one person I havent seen in twenty years. Fang. I couldn't stop the smile that was growing on my face. Right before I landed I put on a cold, angry, hurt face. I brought back all the feelings that I haven't felt in a long time. Actually feeling any kind of emotion surprised me. I landed skidding trying to stop. Fang had dissapeared. I searched the cave trying to find him silently begging that it hadn't been another illusion. If it had I don't think I would be able live. I started to feel the numbness slip back over me like a cover. I started to talk outloud to myself. " Oh dear God, please, please, please don't let me be imagining that he was here. I don't like not being able to feel. Please help me." I felt tears start to form in my eyes and pour down like a waterfall. " And what might you need help with?" A familiar husky voice answered me. "Fang?" I asked quitely. Really begging that I wasn't going insane. "Hey, Max." I stopped crying realising he was really here. That I wasn't imagining anything. I turned around to see Fang not two feet from me. "It's really you. You're here." I don't think I was really talking to him more like trying to reasure myself. " Yes, I'm really here Max. I'm here just like I promised you in the letter. If you forgive me my world can go back to normal. No longer shades of grey." Now was the time I had to play my act. My act of making sure he would regret what he did to me. And then only once he realised what he did to me would I take him back. This was going to be hard. I went up to him and just stared at him a look of no emotion on my face. Fang's eyes were pleading me to forgive him. There is no way I was forgiving him that easily. I took my fist back and punched him as hard as I could. "That is for promising me that you wouldn't leave me again." I reach my hand out and slapped him as haed as I could. "that is for leaving me again and breaking you promise." I reached my arm back and punched him in the stomach. " And that is for leaving me for twenty years." I reached up on my tip-toes and gave Fang a peck on the lips. " That is for keeping good on your promise and meeting me here" Normally Fang doesn't give hugs. But he pulled me to him and gave me a big hug. After I recovered from the shock I hugged him back. " I missed you so much." Fang whispered in my ear. " I missed you too." _


	3. Chapter 3

**okay i have decided to continue this story. enjoy the next chapter. :P**

_Fang and I decided that he would come live whith me in the house. Tommarow morning we would go to his house and get a moving truck to move some of his belongings so he could still have them. I'm really not sure what Fang and I are right now but to be honest I think we should just be friends right now. As much as Fang disagrees with me about it he left me for twenty freaking years and expects everything to just go back to normal. I mean did he hit his head on something? Everything will be different. I mean now that the worlds saved we won't always be on the run. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy don't live with us anymore. We aren't constantly on the brink of starvation. Everything has changed. It won't ever be the same. "Max?" Fang asked startling me and making me jump. "Yeah?" I answered him. "Do you have anything we could eat?" "Yes, just hold on a second." I went over to my bag and grabbed some cans of soup, matches, and a two bottles of water. I went over to Fang and handed him the cans of soup ad waters. There was still some wood here from when we had been here many years ago. I arranged the wood so that it would be easier to light. I lit the wood and and grabbed the cans of soup from Fang holding them over the fire. Way to be safe right? Ten minutes later all the food I had was gone and we were laying down to go to sleep. "Max, we didn't tap fists tonight." That suprised me. I haven't done that since the rest of my Flock left me. I got up and and tapped fists with Fang. "I love you Max." FAng told me as I was laying down. "I love you too. Now get some rest were leaving bright and early tomarrow morning." And with that we fell asleep._

**Morning**

_"Max. Max, get up we have to go. Get up now or you'll regret it!" Fang was shouting in my ear. And let me tell you if that boy didn't shut up I was gonna kill him. I am sooooooo not a morning person. So unless you want to die let me sleep. " Go away. And let me sleep!" I screamed. "Okay learn the hard way." Fang walked away and came back. I felt myself being picked up. " Put me down." I hissed at him. "No." Dose anybody realise what he just did? Well not only is he not letting me sleep and disobaying Flock leader commands but he is back to the one word sentences. Joy. "Fang put me down right now or I swear you won't make it out of this cave alive." He just chuckled or whatever you call that thing that Fang dose. He started running and jumped into the air his sixteen foot wing-span unfolding from his back. So basically I guess Fang wanted to carry me. So I struggled to get out of his strong grasp secretly hoping that he wouldn't let me go. IF you tell anyone I will hunt you down like a hawk and rip you to shreds then burn you and dance on your ashes. And so with that we werte headed home._

_**Review! Really the button isn't that far away. Just click it and tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing. and always will own nothing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**okay here is the next chapter. and i really hate to do this but i won't post the chapter after this until i get five reviews. five reviews is not that much so please. if you have any questions i will gladly answer them. **

**Questions:**

**Sherri Teater: what is the flock and what is fang and are there going to be any more adventures like saving the world?**

**Answer: the flock is the family that she grew up with consisting of Angel , Gazzy or the Gasman, Iggy, Nudge, Fang and Max. Fang is actually a who and is Max's soulmate he left her for twenty years with only a letter. i am really not sure if there are going to be any more adventures with saving the world but there are definitely going to be some more adventures dealing with Itex. Itex is a company that owned like half of the and thank you you were the only one that reviewed. Sorry if the chapters are short. I can never seem to wright long chapters.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. J.p. owns maximum ride and all of the characters so far.**

**Max's POV**

_We were almost home. And might I mention Fang hadn't set me down once. On the inside I was jumping for joy but on the outside I was giving Fang a death glare that would have scared any grown man. But we were talking about Fang, Mr. Emotionalis Brick Wall, so really all he did was chuckle under his breath. It aggravated me to all get out. I knew that Fang knew that it annoyed me and that is exactly why he was doing it. But hey I loved him and he loved me so it was almost impossible to stay mad at him. In about thirty minutes we arrived at the house. Then finally he set me down. But by this point my legs were so numb I couldn't stand without my legs giving out. Fang just chuckled and picked me back up. "Shut up Fang." I told him he just laughed more. What was with him. Fang almost never laughed. It has been twenty years though and not everything can stay the same. "Keys?" Fang asked holding out his hand. "The door is unlocked." I replied. "Smart." Fang said twisting the handle on the door. Walking in the door. He went over to the couch and set me down. "Hungry?" He asked. "Stop with the one word sentences. And yes when am I not hungry?" Argh it's so annoying when he does that. I know I didn't want him to change all that much but it would be nice if when he does talk he would say more than one word. As if he could read my mind he asked, "What would you like?" Yes more than one word. "I can cook for myself." Fang laughed so hard he fell to the grounds clutching his stomach. "Really. I really can cook." I went over and started to kick him hearing him make an 'oof'. Fang put his hands in the air surrenduring. "Sorry, but last time you cooked you burnt the house and made a bigger fire than one of Gazzy and Iggy's bomb gone wrong." I just glared at him and kicked him one more time for good measure. That should teach him or maybe not Fang was never the one to follow my rules or listen but one day he will. " Well thankyou for that comment but before the Flock left Iggy signed me up for a cooking class. It just so happens that I can cook without without poisoning someone or burning a kitchen down. So what do you want to eat?" " Nothing, I really just don't want to hurt you again... Or have you poisoned by bad cooking." That little remark earned him a nice little kick in the shin that would have shattered a grown man's leg. Go genetic . _

**Okay how was the chapter please tell me. The review button is soooooo close. Just click it and tell me what you thought. Please five reviews i won't put up the next chapter until. thanks. you get a dedication if you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i haven't updated in a while. i have been busy. okay even though i did not get any reviews even though i wanted two i will put up this next chapter just because i am not busy, i'm bored, and it annoys my mom so much that she grounded me from the computer. hahaha that has never stopped me before. on with the chapter and would it really kill you to review i want one review please. just one, uno, single review. **

**_ Max's POV**

We had just gotten done with dinner which Fang had made despite my protest. I didn't know he was so good at cooking.

"So how did you like it?" Fang asked with miled curiosity in his voice. "It was fine."

What? I wasn't going to give him a reason to think he was better than me...even though he probaply was. From what I had learned so far Fang had gone to college and taken quite a few classes.

One of them being a pyro technician class. Didn't think Fang was interested in bombs.

When I asked him about it he told me he needed them to help me with my to save the world. Also little fact that I was going to kill Iggy for was that they had been classmates.

I was put back into reality when Fang started talking."It was fine?" "yes." I replied simply.

I stood up Fang had gotten a wicked glint in his eyes mthat told me that was the wrong answer. "Don't even think about it." Iwarned him a slight edge in my tone.

"Max, it's to late I already have." I twirled to run but Fang somehow got in front of me.

"To bad Fang while you where gone I discovered a new power of my own. I not only can fly at very fast speeds but I can also run at the same speeds maybe even faster."

Fang had on an expression somewhere between awe and determination. This would not be turning out well.

He ran at me again but I neetly dogged him and ran out the front door. Forgetting that you had to fly to get up here and therefore you also had to fly to get down.

I was plummeting to fast to pull out my wings. If I did they would probaply be ripped out of my back.

"Faaaaang!" I screamed. The terrible thing was he probaply couldn't here me. I suddenly felt myself being lifted into air.

I looked up to see a smug looking Fang looking down at me. "Shut up." I said to him and we started going above the houseFang stopped and grinned down at me. "Don't even try." I said daring him.

**i know it's short. but please review. please, please, please, please,please, please, please, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**nothing to say. i own nothing. enjoy.**

**_Max's POV**

Fang grinned down at me. He started to relese his grasp on me. I wrapped my arms around neck so that if he let go I would still be hanging on tight.

He was apparently not going to let me do anything of the sort. The only thing Fang didn't know was that he might be stronger than me but when I wanted to I could do it.

Fang gave up from trying to get me to loosten my grip from around my neck so he tucked in his wings and began dropping towards the bottom of the cannon.

My guess was that Fang either had a death wish or he was incredibly stupid wait maybe he was both because that would probaply explain his actions.

"Faaaaaaaang! Stop now. Listen to me. Just stop." I kept screaming at him until he pulled his wings out and we were soaring through the sky.

Fang looked down at me and gave the smirk that was usually on his face when he wasn't shielding his emothings from every one.

"Max?" Fang asked. "What?" I snapped at him. Fang gave a full blown grin. What was with him?

"Do you want to go to the movies tomarrow?" Fang's voice was a little unsteady. "Would it be a date?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to go on dates with Fang yet.

I mean you would have second thoughts to if your bestfriend for your entire life left you for twenty years.

"If you want it to be." Fang said a smile growing on his face. "Fang I... I'm not sure what I want at the moment."

"Will you think about it?" Fangs voice betrayed him. You could hear the hurt behind those words.

I knew Fang well enough to know that when he wants something he will go to great lengths to get it.

"Fang, I don't want to be with you right now. My heart has not fully healed and I won't be able to stand it if you leave again."

"Max, please give me two days to show you that you can trust me. I won't leave you again. I promise. Please two days to show you that you are my world."

"Okay." I answered his request.

"Then we better get back because we will be starting our day early tomarrow.

And so the deal was made. Oh this was going to be fun.

_"Maximum, you have to trust Fang."_ And to add to my already messed up life the voice was back.

**review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**here is the next . Disclaimer:i own nothing.**

So far my day had been great. My favorite part was that Fang was going to extremes to try and get me to be his girlfriend again. Is it just me or does that sound really wierd?

All in all it was very exciting. For breakfast he meade chocolate-chip cookins, pancakes,bacon, eggs, and toast. HE also brought it to me so I could have breakfast in bed.

Then he took me into town. Apparently there was a fair. Fang ate way to much and then started going on rides so he got a seriously upset stomach.

Right now we were flying somewhere. Fang wouldn't tell me where we were going.

He also almost got on my bad list for trying to carry me again. I am in no way handicapped and not able to take care of myself.

"Max,look down." I did as he said and looked down.

Below us you could see lots of tiny little lights. "What is that Fang?" I askedwith curiosity in my tone.

"Trust me you'll see." Fang answered as we started to descend.

When we landed there were tons and tons of lights everywhere whith lots of blankets and tons of baskets with almost every kind food imaginable.

My jaw must have dropped because Fang came over and shut it. "Fang what is this?"

"This is dinner." Fang replied. "okay I know we eat a lot but there is no way we can even eat half of this."

"Well a part of the surprise is that it won't be just us eating." As if on que I heard a rustling from the trees behind us. And the Flock stepped out.

"Max!" They all screamed together. Angel ran up and hugged me. The rest of my Flock followed except for Fang.

I hugged them all back and looked over at Fang and mouthed you did this. Fang nodded.

I don't know why but I felt like I was forgetting something. And at that my cell started ringing.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Max, where are you you need to come into work." My boss Lauren said.

"Sorry, I will be right there." I was sooo dead.

"Hey guys, I'm relly sorry but I forgot to go to work so I have to leave.

They all backed up. "I'll be back at two so if you are staying here for awhile I'll see you later."

I looked over at Fang and mouthed sorry. Then I took off running to get into the air. I felt really bad about leaving but I couldn't lose this job.

**Tell me what you think. I am open to critiscism. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i am happy to announce that my life is very good. my baby cousin isabel is born. yey. heres the please. oh and to Alie XD I promise to keep up the good work.**

Max's POV

Work really dragged.I wished nothing more than to just take off. We weren't even busy.

My boss walked in."Max, is there something more important you would rather be doing right now?"

Okay she might be my boss but god she acts like a flippin fifteen year old. Not to mention she dresses like a slut. Today she was wearing a mini skirt that barely covered her butt, and a sleeveless pink top. Did I mention that she's thirty-five?

"Actually yeah there is something I'd rather be doing." I answered with no respect at all.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well one of the things I would like to be doing is leaving because my family is at others all have to do with showing you what you should be news flash you aren't fifteen your thirty-five." I snapped at her.

I had never really had any respect for her but she had absolutely none at all now. She already had ticked me off the last thing she wanted to do was keep going because I promise you she would probaply have to be hospitalized for quite awhile when I was done with her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I will ruine your life. Making you work longer shifts so that you can't be around your family at all. You might be Maximum Ride the worlds savior but you will not didrespect me like that. Might I remind you that your family left you. I helped you in your time of need."

Oh she was so dead now."You know what? I'm am totally sick of this crap from you. I have always worked shifts longer than normal. And my family left me because they had can't make my life any worse because if you forgot me and my family grew up in dog crates and we were expiramented on and given wings. Two more things number one the love of my life just came back and number two I quite because your just a thirty-five year old lady that used to be prom queen and now is still un married without a boyfriend still. So goodbye. "

God I was going to kill her if I didn't walk out. I headed towards the door but Lauren ran up to me and had the nerve to grab my arm.

"You can't quite because I fire you." Ha she has no idea what she just said.

"You do know that you just fired me but if you fire me you have to pay me for the rest of the week. "

The look on her face was priceless. It was so funny. She had so much make-up on. I turned on my heel and left. Happier then I had been for a few days now.

I started to descendinto the clearing. The candles were still going so I was geussing that everyone was still there.

"Max! I thought you had to work." Angel said running up to me. "Well I did but I was fired." I told them the entire argument.

Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and putting his chin on the top of my head. When I got done telling them what happened I noticed that Iggy and the kids were missing.

"Where are Iggy and the kids?" I asked I hadn't seen any of them yet. " Iggy and the kids are back at the house with Iggy." Okay."Can we go see them I haven't seen any of them at all."

Angel was the one to reply."Max, we just learned that all of the kids have of them Kendra,Pamela ,and Alicia." Well that was news.

We were back at the house all of th kids were on top of Iggy. It was pretty funny.

"Hey guys." Angel said. Kendra got of Iggy and ran to her and Iggy. Then Pamela and Alicia ran to Nudge and Gazzy. I know the flock got married early but the kids were all still under the age of ten.

"Alicia ,Pamela,and Kendra I would like you guys to meet your Aunt Max and Uncle Fang."

"Aunt?"I said.

"Uncle?" Fang asked.

"Well were we supposed to tell them? That you and Fang were just friends that took care of us and fed us and protected us from all ? You were like our big brothers and sisters. Actually you were more like our mom and dad but you're too young to be grandparents so fmghmhjil." Our ears were saved by Pamela puttingh her hand over her mom's mouth.

"Mommy you talking to much again."

I was pretty happy that not much had changed. we still had the Nudge channel.

"Okay well I'm headed to bed." I said.

"Max, get a good nights sleep day two is tomarrow." Fang reminded me.

The rest of the Flocks faces were confused. "Fang will explain."

I headed up the stairs on my way to bed. Anxious for tomarrow. I knew I was going to let Fang be my boyfriend again. But lets just see what he has planned.

**it's a little bit longer. review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**here is the next ..**

Max's POV

"Max! Maaax!"

Shut up I don't care just let me sleep. Suddenly all the noise disappeared.I heard water coming out of the facet in the bathroom.

"Max this is your last chance get up or else." A very deep and familiar voice said.

God help Fang now because he is so dead. "Okay, then you asked for it." I lurched out of bed as ice cold water was put on top of my head.

"You are so dead." I said giving Fang the chance to run. He took off running.

But instead of chasing him I grabbed my pillow and blanket and moved onto my floor and went back to sleep. Sucker.

I was once again rudely awakened by someone picking me up and throwing me over a rock hard shoulder.

I started pounding my fist on Fang's back and trying to wiggle free of his grasp.

"Oh no you are so not being set down now."

"Fang put me down. You know your faster than me so there would be no point in running."

Fang thought about this and decided to put me down. Wrong choice instead of making a break for it I layed down on the stairs.

Do you know how comfy the stairs are. They really aren't that bad.

I was awoken again by a bright warm light shining in my face.

I tried to open my eyes but it was to bright. I tried to sit up. Thats when I notice that I was in a firm grasp being cradled like a baby.

What the hell? Did I really just say that. Jeez I keep saying things like that and I am going to go completely insane.

I kept trying to get free. But i couldn't get free.

I heard and felt Fang chuckle underneath me."Are you finally going to get up now?"

"Mmmm...What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"It's almost Twelve." Fang answered.

My eyes had finally adjusted to the light.

I opened my eyes to see that we were in a meadow. There was a picnic basket and a blanket laid out. It looked like something you would see in a movie.

"Fang what is this?" I asked.

"This," He replied "is my lunch and your brunch."

"Bruch?" Great now he was making up words.

"Yes, brunch. Breakfast and lunch. Since you wouldn't get out of bed I packed your breakfast too."

"Oh!okay."

So we ate and we talked more about what we had been doing in life up until the meeting.

"Will you go on a walk with me?" Fang pt in.

"Sure."

We walked for about twenty minutes. We came to a small clearing in the woods.

"Suprise!" I jumped in the air.

Almost everyone I knew was there.

Fang brought me to the middle and got down on one knee.

"Max,I love you with all my heart and i will alwaysys regret leaving you but since you don't want to be my girlfriend with you be my wife?" Fang stood up and looked me in the eye.

I don't honestly know how I felt. So instead of answering him I took off running.

I leapt into the air and went as fast as I could.

"Max!" I heard my Flock scream. I ignored it. I just didn't know what was going on.

I loved Fang with all my heart. But he left me after he promised not to and I don't know if I can trust him enought to not to leave again.

It was just too much to think about. I kept flying until I got to the cave where FAng had first kissed me when me and him had gone off to find a house.

I really just needed time to think. So I sat there and thought about it.

The sun started going down and I was thinking about leaving. I put my head in my hands suprised to find tears streaming down my face.

I had mest things up really badly. Not to mention I was really hungry.

I heard wings flapping in the distance but they weren't Fang's.

I looked up to see Angel landing gracefully in the cave.

"Max! Are you okay? You left so fast Fang and the resty of us were really worrried."

"I'm fine Angel. It's just I can't handle this. I'm so confused." I told her trying to stop crying.

"Max, it's going to be okay. I promise." She pulled me in for a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Angel I just don't know what to left and broke a promise and what if he does it again.I weon't be able to handle it.I won't be able to pick myself up again no matter how much help I get."

"Max, stop you love Fang?"

I nodded.

"I know your not going to like hearing this but for once just go with the flow. It will make your life much easier."

"Thanks."

Angel nodded. "Let's go back home."

**review tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**2 chapters in a day. I would like to say thankyou to the people that have reviewed the story. i thank you greatly.**

**CeleryRox-thankyou ireally apprciate the five reviews. this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Sara-Bloom- thank you for reading my story i really appreciate the people that take time to eview my story.**

**Alie XD- thankyou very much you were my first reviewer that I didn't know.**

**Sharri Teater-I really appreciate the review and thank you for taking the time to review this story.**

**I will dedicate a chapter to anyone I can get to give me at least five reviews. and those of you I didn't mention i already know you to personaly and know that my brother bribed you. he's five. he has serious talent. heres the chapter.**

**Max's POV  
_**

Angel and I were almost back to the house when she took a different path.

"Where are we going?" I asked Angel.

"We are going back to the clearing. Everyone is still there." Angel turned to look at me and smiled.

I saw a bunch of little lights so we must be close to the clearing. I bet they were mad at me.

Fang was probaply really upset to. Wait did I just say that Fang was upset?

"Max, no ones mad at you. They understand why you left."

"Thanks Angel." I said turning to her. She might be the youngest but she knew me almost as well as Fang did.

We landed a little bit away from the clearing.

I walked into the clearing and everyone's heads turned. A blush crept onto my cheeks and I put my head down.

I walked up to Fang."Sorry." I said. I felt really bad about doing that to him.

"It's what's your answer?" He asked he had a face blank of emotions, except that his eyes held hope.

"Yes." i answered him taking Angel's advice.

Fang one of those smirk-type- things that he dose a real smile. He picked me up and swung me around in a huge circle. He set me down and kissed me.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him and he seemed to realise that he was still smileling.

He smile faltered but when I frowned he smiled again.

Everyone cheered around us and I ducked my head into Fang's chest.

Nudge ran up to me and Angel wasn't far behind. "Max, go to bed we get to take you shopping tomarrow."

I groaned. I hate shopping and that will never change. Not to mention now I had to find some way to get out of wearing a dress."

"Max,Max, Max, you have to wear a dress." Angel sang. Oh please God help me.


	11. Chapter 11

**READ!READ!READ!**

**i hate author notes so i hate this but do you guys want me to continue this step by step or do you want me to skip planning and go straight to the wedding.**

**by the way i'm to lazy to create a pole so just put your answer in a review. **

**consiserding how many people ore reading the story every day i would really like people to tell me in the next three ours. any one that tells me will be mentioned in the wedding chapter just pick a name thanks. THANKS! **


	12. Chapter 12

**There will be three more chapters after this you CeleryRox and TwiPotterRideJackson for being the two people who reviewed the authors note that i put up.**

Max's POV

"Angel, Nudge if you don't unstrap me from this chair now I swear that I will tie you upside down oner a creek, take all of your make up away and you won't go shopping for as long as you are in the united states." My voice was deadly calm.

"Max we have to get you ready for your wedding. We only have five hours." Angel said.

I started to mutter things that unintelligable. You would think that they would get the hint that I really didn't want to have to get married if I had to wear a dress.

I really hate them. I didn't know what my dress even looked like.

They had me try on some. Then they said that they were going to pick out the one that they liked best. I started to think about ther days that came before the wedding.

*Flashback*

_Nudge and Angel had dragged me out of the door with the help of about twenty people togo shopping._

_They then took me to the freaking mall where I probaply broke four perverts arms._

_"Nudge, please lets just go home I am begging you please." I stopped were I was walking and planted my feet._

_"No Max, we have to go to all the stoors." Nudge and Angel told me with dead serious faces._

_"No." I didn't move._

_So I guess Angel and Nudge thought that it would be a good idea to actually ask anyone that would walk by us to help drag me around the mall._

_When we passing Vanity I saw two of my bestfriends Nakita and Emily so I started walking faster so I could get to them before they left._

_Nakita turned out being my made of honer and Emily would be one of my bridesmiads._

_My day continued like that and apparently my entire week did to. Much to my dissapointment._

_*End Flashback*_

_"_Nudge, Angel let me go." They tied me to a freaking chair. I got the binds that they were losing off.

I jumped up and was outa there faster then light can travel.

I started down the hallway but Iggy was in my way. I ran right into him knocking him to the floor.

I was making my way down the stairs when something grabbed me.

I steuggled but he was to strong and now that I noticed he was wearing all black.

"Fang I swear on the heavens that if you don't let me go I will kill you personally."

"You wouldn't do that I'm almost your husband.'' He said smirking.

He started to carry me back down the hallwaytowards Nudge's room.

"I have her." Fang said.

I heard Nudge and Angel confering. "Okay bring her in."

Fang brought me in and set me in the chair. Nudge went up to him and put and put a blindfold over his eyes.

Fang grabbed my arms and held them behind me. Apparently they all have a death wish.

"Max, we don't have a death wish we just want you to look beutiful on your wedding day." Angel told me.

"Angel stop reading peoples minds. It's rude."

I laughed to myself at how weird it was saying that. I hadn't had to tell her that since she was little.

"Alright Fang let go of her and leave." On Nudge's orders he left.

I had had my eyes closed the entire time so I opened them. I wasn't even sur if that was me.

**okay if I can get five reviews for this chapter i will put the next up today if not you might have to wait awhile because my scheduale is busy. thanks. review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**heres is the next chapter**.

I looked in the mirror. There was a girl. I think that girl was supposed to be me.

This girl had a light skin-tone. And beutiful choclate brown eyes framed with thick lashes and a light golden eye shadow.

Her hair had been braided and was pulled up in a neat bun with strands falling out here and there.

The bun was held together with a white hairtie with small black square gems in it.

"Max, we have to get you into your dress hurry only have thirty minutes." Nudge yelled at me.

Nudge went into her closet and brought back a bag. Angel then blindfolded me.

Ten minutes later my dress and shoes were on and I was looking into afull length mirror.

The shoes were silver and had sixinch heels. They also had small diamonds on the straps.

My dress was strapless the corset hugged me ight and had silver threads going in different patterns. On the top of the dress there were crystal beads.

Yhe bottom of the dress was kind of like a ballgown. The bottom was mad out of silk and had more crystal beads laid into diamond shaped patterns.

"One last thing." Angel said reaching up to put a tiara with thousands of little diamons on my head. There was a vail attached to it.

We were getting married in the backyard and I had no idea how they decorated it.

So here was basically going to happen.

There would be Nakita and my mom's friend John. Then Angel and Iggy. Emily and her husband Peter. Then would be Nudge and Gazzy.

Kendra, Pamela, and Alicia would be flower girls.

Much to my dismay Jeb would be walking me up the isle.

Fang and I had decided no rings because to be honest I don't wear jewlry and it would just get in the way.

Nudge and Angel walked out the door and expected me to follow them. Instead I locked myself in the room.

I wanted to marry Fang and all. But this was to much.

"Max!" Nudge and Angel screamed banging on the door. "Get your butt out here now!"

I laughhed quitely to myself. They would have to climb throught the window to get in. That was the only opening in this room that didn't have a lock.

"Max,I heard that." Angel called. Crap forgot she was a mindreader.

Five minutes later there was a tapping on the window. I looked up.

Oh dear God please help me. Fang was at the window. He started to open it.

He jumped into the room and grabbed me. He unlocked the door and pick me up, carried me down the hallway and out the door.

Nudge was so going to kill me. "Stay." Fang warned just as Jeb came and grabbed my arm.

I glared at him. But Jeb had known me for a very long time so it did nothing to him.

My life sucks. Not only am I wearing ad ress and high hells and make-up but I had to be escorted down the freakinf isle by a man that betrayed us and happened to be my father.

Two minutes later and everyone was ready to begin. The music started and evryone started getting into place.

Three minutes later and it was mine and Jeb's turn to go. We started walking and everyone stared.

Some looked shocked and some looked happy. Then I saw the one person I thought would be gone forever.

Dylan.

**okay i only got three reviews but seeing as i probaply won't be able to update for like a week i will put it up anyway.**


	14. Chapter 14

**i was able to get the next chapter up early. only one more chapter after this. enjoy.**

I don't have a clue who invited him or why he was alive but if he pulled anything I will take care of him personally.

I would have to ignore him. I kept walking. When we got to Fang Jeb gave me a hug while I stood stiff and he then put my hand in Fang's.

When the person asked if anyone had any objections someone apparently really apposed.

To make his prescence clear Dylan stood up. "I do." Apparently he had a death wish. This was one of the most inportant days in my life.

I took my hand from Fang's. He grabbed at me and missed. I walked up to Dylan. He had hell to pay.

"You disagree? You of everyone disagree's?" He nodded.

"Me and you both know that this is because that those whack job scientists told you that you were my other half."

I was deadly calm and I was more mad than I was when they kidnapped Angel and my mom.

So without anymore words exchanged I punched him so hard that I would have shaddered a regular humans skull.

"Leave and don't come back." I spit in his face. He ran probaply scared for his life.

I walked back to Fang and smiled. Everyone was shocked. I was laughing so hard on the inside my side was cramping.

Fang and I said what people have said thousands of times before.

So on and so forth. When the reception was done we were all going to go to the party room downtown.

We were all ready to leave. "Wait hold on." I said and ran back to the house.

I ran inside my bedroom. Nudge and Angel were going to kill me for this. I took off the dress and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I had asked a favor of Iggy and he had given me one of his bombs. I walked back outside dress in one hand and bomb in the other.

Everyone was waiting for me. I put the dress on the ground and steped back and chucked the bomb at it.

Nudge and Angel screamed. The smoke cleared up and I started cackling like a maniac.

I fell to the ground laughing. The looks oneveryones faces. Fang came up to me and picked me up.

".Down." I told Fang struggling. He shook his head. Thats when I noticed that when we did the vows he found a way to answer all of them with one word.

Fang leanded down and kissed the top of my head. "Nice work with the dress but did you have to blow it up?"

"Yes, I did because if I didn't Nudge would find some way to make me wear it again." When I was done Fang smiled a real smile.

"Come on let's go." Angel said.

Fang and I would be flying while the rest of them would be riding in cars. Fang finally set me down.

He grabbed my hand and we started running we snapped out our wings and were headed to the party.

**How did you like it. i'm almost done with this story but i have some ideas for another one. review. thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**this is the last chapter of this story. it isn't really origanal but i wanted to do it to tie the story off. thankyou to all who reviewed this story. thank you celery rox for your idea of put Fang in therapy.**

**Max's POV**

"Max, sit still." Fang said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand of and continued bouncing in my seat of the car.

It's been a year since Fang and I got married. We didn't want to have kids so we were adopting.

We were adopting two girls today. The first one was Ali and she was six. Then we were adopting a three month old who's name was Andrea.

We were almost to the adoptive agency when Fang pulled over on the side of the rode. "Max we arn't going anywhere till you sit still." Fang comanded.

About three months into the marriage I put Fang in therapy for never now talked a little bit more just not a lot.

It anoyed almost everyone I knew how little he talked. Angel and Iggy had a little boy that they named Paul.

They also moved back to the United States so that they could visit us more often. So far life was good.

Jeb and I got closer. I don't consider him a father but more like a friend.

My mom got married to some person that I really hate so much I can't bring myself to even remember his name.

Fang started driving again. About ten minutes later we pulled up to the agency.

I hopped out of the car before it stopped moving. "Fang, come on." I said. As if to just annoy me he started moving as slow as possible.

If he wanted to play it that way fine. I ran into the building. Inside Ali was waiting with the lady at the front desk.

She had Andrea in a carrier next to her. "Hey, Ali." She looked up and a smile lit her face.

"Mommy." Ali said and ran to me. I picked her up amd spun her around in circles. I set her down when Fang came in and stood next to me.

She glared at Fang and I smiled. "Hey Ali." Fang said. And she glared at me more.

I went over to the bay carrier that Andrea was in. I bent down and picked her up supporting her head. She smiled and started to talk in baby language.

The lady at the desk smiled at me. "I just need you to sign these papers and your good to go."

Fang came up behind me and smiled at Andrea. Andrea started to cry. Fang frowned.

I laughed. "Fang why don't you sign the papers and I'll go put Ali and Andrea in the car so we can go home." I said.

"They hate me." Fang said. Ali came up to Fang. "Are you going to be comming whith us Daddy?"

Fang stared at her. He nodded. "Fang talk." I commanded. He barked like a dog. I smacked him upside the head.

I picked up Andrea and grabbed Ali's hand. We headed to the car. I put them both in the back.

" Do you guys want me to sit whith you in the back?" Ali nodded. I climbed into the back seat and buckled up in the middle.

Life was great and now we had two more people to share it with.

**what did you think please tell me in a review. thank you for following this story and I hope you will read the others that i make. **

**thanks,**

**blindedbylife**


End file.
